Willful Fear
by TIRN33
Summary: Laney has become a Green Lantern at 16.If that's not enough,she's practically homeless with no chance of getting into school thanks to her public identity.NOt to mention the"Toy Maker"and the Sinestro Corps member following her around her sector.1sided OC


**I know the end is pretty boring, but I couldn't really think of anything. Sorry, it'll get better soon :D**

* * *

><p>She had been a Green Lantern for a while.<p>

And for a while, that meant about three months.

She was the first female Green Lantern of earth…who was _under _the age of eighteen. The Guardians had said it was an honor, but also a mistake. She was too…_young_ to be a Lantern. And John didn't believe that she should be a Green Lantern, either. He believed she should have been a part of the Indigo Tribe. Guy says Blue Lanterns.

But Lilani (Laney) Kiloah, wanted to _prove _she deserved to be a Green Lantern. And what better way to do it then to go off on her own with her ring-with out a partner, mind you-to take down vicious criminals of space. As Cheesy as that sounded, Laney still believed she could do it. With confidence in her heart, she set off towards sector-2811.

Of course, when she got there, she wasn't expecting-

"Let _go _of me, you slimy-!" Laney was slammed back into the waters of the swamp she had been fighting in. The Kraken like creature was anything but amiable when Laney tried to talk him down. Of course, it lashed out on her and was able to wrap it's tentacles around her; binding her arms together. The thing was, the Kraken creature looked like any other man…except, he didn't have a hair line, his eyes were _really _big, and he had some kind of circular thing latched onto his back. Laney didn't even know that thing was where his tentacles were.

Laney growled and created a saw with her ring; sawing off the tentacle that was wrapped around her. She shot out of the water just as he screamed bloody murder. When his eyes turned black, that _really _began to send an unappeasing feeling down her spine. It raced towards her; sending it's tentacles after her as well. Laney used her ring to create Lions. The Lions bit and tore at the Tentacles. Of course, she was too busy worry about the tentacles that she didn't notice that the actual _man _was right in front of her and grabbed her by the neck; lifting her up in the air. His mouth opened wide and his black tongue flew out with alacrity. It almost hit her forehead if she hadn't created a Green Lantern shield in front of her forehead. She then turned it into scissors and snipped his tongue off. The blue blood squirted all over her.

"_Gross!_" Laney cried as she turned her head away. He tightened his grip around her neck. "Alright, _hupo_(1), you have about _five _seconds to…let go of me right now."

It hissed in her face; spraying more blue blood on her.

"_Okole puka(2)_." Laney spat. She then brought her foot around and kicked the Kraken-man in the face. He fell backwards and into the water. Just as he was going to get up, Laney shoved her ring forward. "_No_, stay _down_!" The ring created numerous chains that wrapped around his body; binding his feet, arms, and tentacles to his body.

Laney pulled on the chains to make sure that it was completely secure around him. She huffed out a breath of air and placed a hand on her hip. "Well, that was easy enough." Of course now she was soaking wet and slightly bleeding around her legs. But she could handle that when she got back to Oa with her new prisoner.

But the her Prisoner was now fighting against the chains; making it somewhat difficult for Laney to keep him down. "Ugh, stop _squirming_."

"Allow me."

Laney blinked and looked up towards the sky. The sun was blocking any view of the man who stood above her. The only thing she could see was a yellow construct swoosh down and slice the Kraken-man's head clean off. His blue blood splattered into the water and near Laney.

"Are you okay?" The man flew down. And just as she saw him, she pulled the green chains from the dead Kraken-man and swung them at him. The Sinestro Corps member easily blocked it by creating a shield. The Sinestro member was about maybe a foot taller than Laney, his skin was a dark grey-almost black, his hair was as black, though and pushed up into a fo-hawk; going towards his forehead, blue horns protruded from each side of his temple, and his eyes were a bright purple.

"I _was _okay! I _had _him!" Laney cried. "There was _no _reason to kill him!"

"He was a criminal who murdered and was trying to kill you. That's reason enough to kill him." The Sinestro Corps member stated.

Laney cocked a brow. "What?"

"I was sent here as well. To take _out _this abomination." He stated. "Though, I didn't expect to run into…_you_." His voice was sly; intelligent, but sly.

Laney took a step back. "_Alright_, Creeper. I'm fine." She held her hands up. "And _thanks _for killing my prisoner. Now I have to find a _new _one to take back home."

"I apologize. I didn't know you were…_using _it for something."

'It wasn't an _it_, he was a _he_." Laney corrected.

"I see." He tapped his chin. "Would you like _me _to help you find a new one?"

"_What_?" Laney blinked.

"I asked-."

"I _know _what you asked." Laney answered. "And…_Why _would you want to help _me_? I'm a Green Lantern."

He nodded. "I'm well aware of that. Not all Sinestro members are monsters, Green Lantern."

Laney looked to the side. "Yeah…" She then used her ring to light up and fly in the air.

"Wait, where are you going?" He called.

"Home." She answered.

He flew up to her level. "You do not want my assistants?"

"Thanks…but no." She motioned to fly once more.

"Wait, couldn't you at least tell me your name?"

"No," She kept flying off.

"Well, they say that angels _have _no names. Only faces."

Laney groaned. Was he _really _trying to use a pickup line on her? And from a _cheesy _movie(3) no less? Well, might as well use the line from the same movie. "Call me a fox, for that is all I am to you." She pushed him out of the way.

"I see, you are playing…how do you earth people say _hard to get_?" He crossed his arms.

Laney rolled her eyes. "Not in the _least_." She began to fly off once more.

"My name is Dior." He called. "Dior Leon."

"Nice name." Laney smiled before she flew off entirely.

* * *

><p>"You're kidding, right?" Guy asked as he cleaned a mug with his rag.<p>

"No! I swear! He was flirting with me!" Laney exclaimed. "He kept asking for my name and called me an angel and all that crap." She leaned down against the bar.

"I don't believe you." He turned around.

"What! Why?"

"Because a _Sinestro _Corps member _flirting _with a _Green _Lantern? Please." He waved his hand off.

"Not _all _Sinestro Corps members are bad, Guy." Laney stated. "Just like how not _all _Green Lanterns are kind."

Guy narrowed his eyes at her. "Look, kiddo, if what you're saying is true, I'd advice you to keep your distance. You don't know _what _they're planning."

"I'm aware of that, Guy. Do you think I'm _that_ stupid?"

"You're _sixteen_, Little Girl's like you fall for anything."

Laney pulled her head up and sat up straight. "_Excuse _me?"

"Trust me, I've seen _multiple_ shows about how girl's like you will fall for _anything _that says _you're beautiful, you're perfect, _and _I love you_."

Laney rolled her eyes. If she were to further this conversation, it would only lead her to anger. And she's already been angry once today. She scooted back from the bar. "Okay, Guy, _whatever_."

"Hey, has Kyle helped you get into a school, yet?" Guy called.

She stopped. Since becoming a Green Lantern, she hasn't been home. It's not like it mattered anyway. No one was there. But she _did _want to go to school. Unfortunately, fighting on earth while being on national T.V. and not wearing a mask, it's been tough getting into a school. Kyle Rayner, who had been letting her stay at his old apartment for a while, had been trying his best to put her in a good school. Sadly, all the deans of certain counties had denied her entry, stating that she was a danger to the other kids.

"No." She answered with a sigh. "But I bet I can find work."

"Where?" Guy cocked a brow.

She smiled. "Somewhere cool."

* * *

><p>Laney looked down at the piece of Paper Kyle had given her, then looked back up at the place. It was a "factory" for toys, but looked like a regular old house; large enough to be a two story, but small enough to walk in and see the back of the house clearly. The paint on it was faded and the windows looked like their was layer upon layer of dust and grime. The wooden door in front of her squealed in protest as it was pulled open. She expected to see an old man, but instead looked down to see-what looked like-a young boy in a yellow bear outfit no taller than her knees. His brown side bang poked out of his costume and curved around his baby face. He looked like a little boy, but when she leaned a bit further, she could see the battery pack on his back.<p>

"Are you…a _robot_?" Laney asked softly.

The boy didn't answer. Instead, he outstretched his hand-or _nub_. On it was nothing more then five little plastic triangles sewed onto his nub. Laney placed her finger onto the yellow nub, only to feel _plush_. Like a stuffed animal. It wrapped it's plastic nails around her finger and led her into a house.

"_Look, Laney, I know you can't get into school, but I know this guy…a little crazy, but he'll hire you on the spot. I promise." Kyle had said with a smile as he handed her the paper. _

"_What is it?" Laney grabbed the paper and looked at the address. _

"_A _Toy _factory. He makes these cute little toys that you'll _love_." Kyle smiled brightly as he always did. "And the money might be a little low, but at least you'll have a job_."

That was the last time she was ever gonna take a suggestion from _Kyle _ever again. But she had to admit, the Robot/boy/bear was cute as hell. He led her to room that was barely lit. The only thing that kept the room bright was a lamp at the corner of a desk that a man was sitting at. He wore a long coat and was hunched over his desk. She could see that he had short brown hair with goggles on.

"_M…Master_." His voice was that _of _a robot. "_The young lady that Mr. Rayner called about has arrived_."

"Thank you, Dax." The man said, "You may leave now."

Dax looked up at Laney and then turned and ran off. When the man sat up and turned around, Laney felt less intimidated: the man couldn't be no older than twenty-two. He lifted up his goggles, his eyes were a light blue.

"Kyle's told me about you. 'told me you couldn't get into school." He stood up from the chair and smiled. "Even though I have a _thing _against Green Lanterns, Kyle and you seem cool."

"I guess." She cocked a brow. "He told me you were a…_toy maker_?"

"That's what they call me."

"Toy Maker?"

"That or _Pete_."

"Pete's nice."

"Not really." He shook his head. "Toy's fine, though."

"So…you'll _hire _me to…make _toys _for you?"

He extended his hand. "Welcome, _Green Lantern_."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, boring ending. But it'll get better. REVIEW :D<strong>

**(1)Hawaiian: _Fool_**


End file.
